


Nostalgic

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: joss100, Community: summer_of_giles, Fluff, Gen, Gen Work, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy doesn't appreciate Giles' taste in music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nostalgic

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Nostalgic  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Rupert Giles/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Word Count:** 267  
>  **Summary:** Buffy doesn't appreciate Giles' taste in music.  
>  **A/N:** written for summer of giles

Buffy walked into Giles’ apartment and immediately walked back out again. With a look of confusion she glanced at the number on the door. _It’s the right apartment._ She turned her head to the side and listened for a moment. The noise still hadn’t stopped.

With slow steps, Buffy walked into the living room and shut the door. Unable to stop herself, Buffy yelled trying to be heard over all the racket. “What the hell is that noise?”

Giles came into the room with a dishtowel in his hand. “What noise?”

Buffy gaped at him. “This.” She waved her hands around.

“Oh, you mean the music?”

She blinked. “You call this music?” If there was one thing Buffy knew how to recognize it was music. And this, whatever the heck it was, it certainly wasn’t music by any stretch of the imagination.

“It’s a song from the _Ummagumma Album_ .” At the blank look on Buffy’s face he supplied helpfully, “It’s Pink Floyd.”

 _Ah._ “Well, it sounds like a bunch of animals making noise to me.”

Giles grinned. “That’s exactly what it is. It’s called _Several Species of Small Furry Animals Gathered Together in a Cave and Grooving With a Pict._ ”

Her mouth dropped open into a perfect O shape. _Why would anyone want to listen to this?_

“I haven’t listened to the album in a very long time and I was feeling a bit nostalgic so I...” At the look on Buffy’s face he let his sentence trail off. “I’ll just go shut it off, shall I?”

With a sigh of relief, Buffy nodded her head.


End file.
